The goal of the Mayo Clinic Cancer Center SPORE in Brain Cancer Developmental Research Program is to support innovative and scientifically sound projects that investigate a question pertaining to some aspect of translational research in gliomas and other primary brain tumors. The premise of this program is that support of developmental research projects will result in the generation of new hypotheses that will be tested within the full SPORE-sponsored projects or through peer-reviewed external grants support. The long-term goal of the SPORE program is to translate the findings generated by developmental grants into effective interventions in patients with, and persons at risk for, primary brain tumors. More specifically, the objectives of the Developmental Research Program are to: (1) encourage innovative translationally-relevant laboratory, population and clinical studies; (2) foster extensive collaboration between basic science, population science and clinical disciplines in brain tumor translational research; (3) encourage investigators in related fields to evaluate the potential of applying their research findings to translational research in brain tumors; and (4) generate new hypotheses to test in large-scale research projects or clinical trials that will lead to a significant reduction in the burden of disease in brain tumor patients. The Program will be administered through the Administrative Core of the SPORE. One-page outlines of two potential research projects from investigators at Mayo Clinic Rochester and Mayo Clinic Scottsdale are included to demonstrate the depth and breadth of ongoing research that can be eligible for funding through the SPORE Developmental Research Program. These two potential projects represent under-represented areas within glioma research and, if successful, would clearly impact the nation's Neuro-Oncology agenda.